


‘Till Light (Keep Me Close)

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Felix had just been minding his business at an empty table in the towns saloon, tending to a glass of whisky, when someone had walked in, causing silence to reign over the space. He heard the sound of the metallic clang of the spurs on heavy boots as the person's feet hit the floor before he saw them.





	‘Till Light (Keep Me Close)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a little while in the making, and I’m really happy with it honestly, its been great to write something so out of the ordinary. And thank you to Psued-this for their advice! And to Cowboi for their playlist, it was mostly what i binged while writing tbh.
> 
> And i hope you like it too, let me know what you think!
> 
> Title (sorta) from Whisper by Chase Rice

~

 

 

Felix had just been minding his business at an empty table in the towns saloon, tending to a glass of whisky, when someone had walked in, causing silence to reign over the space. He heard the sound of the metallic clang of the spurs on heavy boots as the person's feet hit the floor before he saw them. And when he did his breath caught, he wouldn’t be able to admit to another person how attractive he found this man, but he just couldn’t help himself. The guy was dark and mysterious, dressed in dark shades but still managing to catch everyone in the rooms full, undivided attention. He catches the man’s gaze as he waltzes up to the bar, a flicker of blue on gorgeous blue and Felix was officially captured by this stranger. He keeps a gaze on him, wary of the guns on his hips despite his looks, it’s then that he thanks the lord that the bar owner is very strict in their patrons keeping their guns in their holsters, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone that disobeyed that rule if they got riled up enough. 

The man waited at the bar for his drink, and Felix went back to his own, not wanting to bring attention to himself when he’s just stopping off, especially to this man who he’s trying to convince himself not to want to get involved with. Logically he knows that this man could be anything, an out of town law enforcer that recognises his face, or just someone wanting to get a pot shot on someone who’s face has been on countless wanted posters, though he can’t deny that he’d love to chip past that steely exterior, and to whatever lies beneath it. 

He hears those telltale spurs again, but doesn’t look up from his drink. “This seat taken?” An accented voice asks, and Felix looks up to find dark and handsome looking back at him. He shakes his head wordlessly, motioning to the seat beside him while keeping his head down. The old wooden seat groans in protest as the guy sits down, then puts his drink down on the table after a sip. Felix can feel his gaze burning a hole through him, and he glances at the other out of the corner of his eye. “I almost didn’t recognise you as the same person from the wanted posters,” he says casually, leaning back and getting as comfortable in his seat as it will allow.

Felix watches the door, feeling exposed and stupid that he’d let this man get so close. The other holds his hands up placatingly. “I’m not here for that, I just want a drink and some human company before I get back on the road,” he chuckles before reaching a hand out. “Names Jack.”

Felix watches the hand, not used to the formal gesture. Despite thinking better of it he grasps the hand in his own, just holding it, and it feels a lot different than the other situations in his life he’s done this, feels there would be a different outcome than the unlawful deals he’s made with this gesture. “Felix, though I’m sure you know that already.”

Jack chuckles again, and Felix likes the sound much more than is advisable. “So, what brings you to this shithole?” He asks, making Jack snort.

They talk until the owner of the place watches them carefully, not quite wanting to try his luck on kicking them out but wanting them to go nonetheless. Felix is admittedly more drunk than he intended on, considering the company; he’d wanted to keep himself together enough to shoot straight, should the need to arise, but he’s just glad that that eventuality isn’t on the horizon. He actually rather likes Jacks company, despite how guarded he feels he needs to be, he is still a criminal after all, but the time he spent with Jack was a bigger rush than any lawbreaking activity he’s ever been a part of, and the other man seemed to enjoy it too. They never broached the subject of what Jack does for work, even though curiosity eats at Felix, but he’s not giving away his secrets, so why should he push Jack for his, and anyway, they were having a nice time, and Felix didn’t want to ruin it.

They find their way out of the saloon, walking side by side with only a slight drunken sway in their strides. “I didn’t think I would, but I enjoyed your company tonight,” Felix says.

Jack huffs. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting to be as attracted to you as I am, considering that picture they used on the poster.”

Perhaps it’s alcohol in his system that Felix was able to breeze past that comment. “Right? I think they must have something against me to make me that ugly,” He rants, his voice slurred in his drunken passion.

Jack laughs heartily. “You think?”

The conversation dies down after their laughter does, but Felix knows he can’t pass up the opportunity to get as as much as he can out of his time with this mysterious acquaintance. “I uh, I think you’re attractive too,” he admits, feeling more unsure than he’s ever been.

Jack watches him carefully. “You mean that? Or do you want something?” He asks, only half serious.

“No, I do actually mean it, as long as you don’t tell anyone about this conversation, I do have a reputation to uphold ya know?” Felix says half-jokingly, trying to defuse how big of an admittance this is.

Jack steps in front of him, halting his stride, and it would look intimidating to onlookers but only Felix can see the open expression on Jacks face. “No, I don’t plan on telling anyone about just how much I wanna kiss you right now.”

Felix steps into Jacks space. “Do it then,” he challenges.

Jack raises a brow. “You don’t even know me, you’re drunk,” he argues, stepping back slightly.

“I do, I’ve just spent the evening talking with you,” Felix reasons.

“But you don’t know things like; where I’m from, what I do, that sorta thing.”

“Where are you from? What do you do?” Felix asks, a grin beginning to split his mouth, because if that’s all Jacks concerned about then why not remedy it?

“I’m from Ireland, and I’m a bounty hunter.” He then hears a breath come from the blonde. “Yeah, not exactly someone you wanna kiss,” Jack laughs humorlessly.

“So that’s why you came over to me.” How could he have been so stupid as to let this man get this close? He should have listened to his suspicion as soon as Jack sat next to him.

“I was honestly just on the way through, I wasn’t plannin’ on talkin’ to you, but you just caught my eye, despite the fact that I recognised you,” he insists, going to Felix's side again.

Felix isn’t going to be as quick to trust him though, but he’s willing to build it up. He continues walking for a while, expecting Jack to make a comment or find his own way, but the man does neither, just continues walking at his side. “I’m going back to my horse, but I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promises, because he still does still want to keep him around.

Jack didn’t seem to expect that but is definitely glad for it. “Okay, I’ll uh, see you then,” he bids, turning on his heel. Felix has a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth the whole way back to his beloved steed, despite his efforts to tame it.

After setting up his tent he beds down for the night, getting as comfortable as he can on a thin sheet. The sounds of crickets and the crunch of the undergrowth beneath his horses hooves echoing in his ears as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

He finds the other in the bar the next day, nursing a drink in the back, his face shadowed in the dim light. Felix can tell people are still wary of their presence, but he doesn’t really care, he knows the worst they can do is draw their guns, and he’s a much sharper shooter than most in this place. He notices that there’s already a second drink on Jacks table, and he eyes it appreciatively. His heavy boots thump on the floor as he makes his way over, a clear signal of his presence, and it makes Jack look up to him with a smile. 

“How you doing today?” Felix asks once seated, wanting to be polite for some reason, though he’s never normally willing to with other people.

“Not bad,” Jack says, taking a sip of his drink. “And I only need to leave when I feel like it, so I think I’ll stick around for awhile.”

“I think you’d miss me too much,” Felix says with a barely concealed smile.

Jack sits back in his chair. “Yeah, I think I would,” he remarks honestly.

Jack and Felix get on rather well over the next couple of days. Felix knows that Jack will probably want to leave him behind soon though, that thought is always at the front of his mind. But it's selfish of him to want the man to stay by his side, despite the sadness it will bring him. And he knows he’s got to leave this place eventually too. It occurred to him when he was lying awake one night, his thoughts running away from him, that he could go with Jack. Could leave and be with the bounty hunter all at once. It honestly isn’t a bad idea. He would help Jack out too, in whatever way he needed it. He just hoped he could convince him.

“No,” Jack says almost as soon as the words are out of Felix's mouth. They were in the bar again, which seemed to be their favourite place in the town by now.

“Why not?”

Jack sighs. “Look, I know you think it’ll be a walk in the park, and it’ll all be fine, but my work isn’t- it isn’t... it just isn’t,” Jack tries to convince, despite fumbling with his words. “And I don’t know what they’d think about the fact that I’ve got you helping me. You know what I’m sayin’?” 

Felix huffs, though he’s long past being offended by this type of thing. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But don’t think I want to be like this, like having this bounty over my head like a flashing banner of all my problems is something I chose.”

Jack turns to him, looking him in the eyes. He concedes to the meanings he must find there. “Okay, okay, I’ll take you with me, but I can’t go slow, there’s no such thing as easing someone into this line of work,” he warns, but Felix has already heard exactly what he needed to hear.

“Yeah, that’s fine. So, when do we leave?” 

Jack laughs at his eagerness. “I actually caught word of a job just west of here, a couple days or so worth on a horse. The guy said that they were throwin’ their workers around, threatenin’ them, so we’ve gotta check that out soon, we could go whenever you want, really,” Jack explains with an easygoing smile.

“We’ve gotta get some food and stuff first, well, I know I do, but we can go after.”

“Sure, that’s fine, I’d like to get some more whisky for the road,” Jack jokes, picking himself up from his chair, but downing the rest of his drink for good measure. It would be rude to leave it there after all.

They picked up a couple bottles of whisky, because, as Jack had said, “you never know how long you’re gonna be on the road for!” Felix got some canned food too, vegetables, beans, and the like. They won’t exactly be the nicest meals but they’ll do. Some water was a must too, a couple containers worth that both of their horses could carry would be perfect. Jack picked up some jerky at the cashiers station, despite the eye roll Felix gives him.

Once they’re paid and out of the shop Jack makes sure to pocket his jerky but not before he rips the packet open and pops a stick in his mouth, chewing on the hard snack as they make their way to their horses. “Why did you have to buy that jerky?” Felix asks him, the chewing sounds from Jack beginning to wear him down mentally.

“It's a nice snack, what can I say?” Jack says smugly around his food.

Felix is just glad that he’s made it to his horse, despite his want to strangle Jack for his open mouthed eating. But he doubts that would have gone down well. 

He pats his steed on her neck, the mares head lowering for him to stoke along the silky smooth skin of her nose just the way she always likes. She’s a beautiful strawberry Roan, her mane a soft dark brown, and body shades from tan to brown in gradients, with corn spots speckled over her sides. She’s been a trusty friend to him for years, even when things got tough. Jacks feeding his Irish Draught a carrot that he’d picked up from the shop. The other horses light grey form is strong and well built, it’s white speckled body and neck bulky for carrying anything Jack might put on him. Felix knows that his horse would easily run ahead of Jacks, so he’ll have to make sure to slow down a bit.

Jack was putting the food in the saddle bags on either side of his steed, then fixing the water on both sides with straps. Felix puts his much smaller load of food into his own horses bags, then buckles them back down. “You ready?” Felix asks him, receiving a silent nod back. He hefts himself up onto the saddle, throwing his leg over in a practiced motion. Putting his feet into the stirrups, he takes hold of the horn, just sitting for a minute. Felix looks over at his friend, sat so comfortably on his horse and looking like that’s exactly where he’s meant to be, so in control and calm as he steers his stallion around. Jack watches him for a second with a smile, then squeezes his legs together to give the horse an incentive to start walking, and Felix does the same, though his Roan is slightly faster with its more slight form.

They continue like that for hours, Jacks Irish Draught able to endure a slower but steady pace for the duration while Felix decided to speed up to a canter a while into the journey, riding just ahead of the other. They stop only when their stomachs are turning hungrily, and the sun is starting to recede, giving space for the moon to rule the sky. Felix hops off of the saddle seat, still holding the reigns loosely in his grip, and goes to tie his mare to an adjacent tree. He takes the saddle bags off of each, not wanting them to be uncomfortable overnight. Felix then unbuckles the saddle and takes it off, then the other, placing each respective one to the side, not expecting anyone to go out of their way to steal a saddle as far out as they are. He gives the saddle bags to Jack, because they have all the food that Jack needs in both.

Jack gets a fire going after they’ve settled, and Felix gets their tent up and makes sure to get it as sturdy as possible, he’s had too many disturbed nights from a tent falling down. Its dark, Felix realise, when he walks over to Jack again. The fire is crackling and Jack is warming his hands over the flames. “You did a good job on the fire,” Felix praises.

“I've had a lot of practice is all,” Jack says, rooting around in the leather bags for what he wants. He pulls out two cans with a flourish as Felix sits next to him, and rips them open, handing one to Felix, and once it’s taken he begins drinking down the contents.

After their meal Felix makes sure to feed the horses, not wanting their steeds to be hungry overnight, especially with the long journey ahead of them tomorrow. They put out the fire then bed down shortly after. They only had one small tent for the both of them but it obviously wasn’t a problem, they both hadn’t said anything about it so they just huddled together under the cover of the shelter with the pretense of staying warm. Felix can hear the familiar chirps of the crickets, and he watches Jacks face as he succumbs to the sleep that he greatly needs after such a tiring day.

The sleep Felix had that night with Jack was better than he’s ever had in his time on the road. Maybe it was the comforting warmth of another person that helped too, but Felix suspects that its the person in question that makes him feel so at ease.

Felix was the one to wake up first, so he takes it upon himself to leave the tent before Jack wakes, not wanting to see the others reaction to waking up to Felix snuggled up next to him. He doubts it would end too well, even though he didn’t seem too worried about it the night before, but it's probably for the best that Felix removes himself from the situation anyway. 

They saddle up shortly after breakfast, packing their things back into the saddlebags and rolling up their shared tent, securing it along with the bags. They’re both quiet through the proceedings, with very few words exchanged between them, a lull settling between them both with neither knowing how to rid it. And it was rather out of sorts for them to be like this, normally so talkative with each other, but Felix was just happy to be in Jacks presence regardless of the lonely feeling settling in him.

The horses paces are slower than the day before when they set off. It’s almost like even they could tell the tension between the humans on their backs. 

They keep going for a couple hours, with less breaks than the day before, determined to get to the camp as quickly as possible. Felix takes sips from his flask the whole way, liking the familiar burn of the whisky as it slips down his throat, it distracts him from the silence, from what he wants to say but can't gather the words well enough for them to leave his lips.

They do end up having to stop off for the night though, the light is fading too quick for them to see in front of their faces, and it wouldn’t be good for anyone for them to get to the camp the bust and it's too dark for them to do anything or when they're too tired. It’s just too dangerous considering the nature of the bust, it's not worth putting people in harm's way just to save time. They go about the same procedure as the last, Jack starts the fire, Felix sets up the tent, and so on, except with added awkward silence.

They’re just finishing up with food, and Jack quietly makes his way to the tent. Once he's out of earshot Felix heaves a sigh, wondering what he could have done to put them almost back to the point of being strangers to each other again. He pets Jacks stallion on the nose almost absentmindedly, as he decides that he's just going to have to confront the other.

He crawls into the tent and lays down beside Jack, thinking this the perfect spot for an interrogation, because Jack can’t get away, lest he not want a shelter to sleep. Once settled on his back Felix listens to Jacks breathing, trying to calm himself before he opens his mouth and possibly ruins whatever they have left. “What did i do?” He asks quietly, finally disturbing the endless quiet.

“What?” Comes in a whisper shortly after.

Felix rolls over to face him. “What did i do to make everything so weird between us all of a sudden? It’s like you haven’t spoken a full sentence to me today and I’ve been racking my mind for what happened yesterday,” Felix says, and when the silence persists he continues, “did i offend you in some way? I can’t think of how but that's the best I’ve got to explain this.”

“No,” Jack pipes up with in a sure tone, “you didn't offend me. I actually thought you didn't want to speak with me after last night, you left the tent without a word and… i just thought I’d done something wrong.” His voice is more vulnerable than Felix has ever heard it and it's not something he’s happy to have known.

“You- i just thought that you wouldn’t want to wake up next to me, i didn't want to make things awkward, but it seems like i already have.”

“No, you haven’t, it’s just… i just realised that I was seeing something that wasn’t there in the first place and it- I wish it was, but I know it isn’t and- i don’t know, I’m probably just digging a deeper hole for myself, i really just shouldn’t have said anything, well i should but you know what i mean,” Jack says, defeated. 

Felix takes a second to gather his thoughts. What is Jack even trying to imply? He hadn’t thought it could be anything as bad as Jack is seeming to say. What’s he lost? Felix's mind is a mess that he doesn't even know how to untangle, but he might as well try right? “What? What do you mean? What do you wish was there?” 

Jack lets out a struggling sound and turns over onto his side to face the bewildered blonde beside him. “I thought- I’m just seeing things, because of that first night, and you leaving the tent that morning woke me up to the reality of- I just misunderstood what this is, and that's fine, but i just needed a while to get used to it. I feel so fuckin’ stupid, and I’m sorry for today, and after we’re done with everything we need to do, you want to go your own way, then its fine, I don’t expect you to stick around with gloomy old me if you don’t have to,” he finishes self deprecatingly.

“You- you misunderstood what- this,” he motions between the two of them, “is?”

Jack looks a bit ashamed. “Yeah, but now I do know, and that’s fine,” he insists.

“Did you-“ he hesitates as he studies Jacks face. He finds more there than he even knows how to decipher. How did this even happen? Felix had thought that he would never have been the type to have thought like this. Especially towards him of all people. 

Jack sighs at Felix's lack of response, and decides to simply come clean, without room for misunderstanding, because he's dug his grave already, what else can he do other than lay in it? “Yes, i feel the same way for you as what you’ve already guessed. I wasn’t gonna say anything to make you uncomfortable but i just didn't want to make it obvious exactly how hurt i was over you leaving, cause i knew that if i said anything it would, but because i didn't say anything it made it even more obvious. It sounds stupid now saying it out loud, but… i mean, you don’t need to even do this job if you don’t want to, i can't make you stay, especially now.”

“No, I don’t wanna leave now, definitely not. I just didn't think you even had it in you to feel this way about someone like me,” he says, though not harshly.

“Yeah, well, glad i could clear that up for you,” Jack says, a bitter edge to his tone. He quickly tries to shift himself away from Felix, trying to end the conversation. But Felix grabs his arm, holding tightly enough to keep the other in place but not enough to hurt. He can't let this subject pass, because he knows that it will never be brought up again, and his weary fractured heart wouldn’t be able to take it if he missed such a rare opportunity. “Get off me,” Jack says, yanking his arm back and away, but Felix won't let go, and instead of getting away Jack succeeds at pulling Felix closer. 

They each hold their breaths at being so close, and to ease the uncomfortable air Felix yields and lets go. “I wasn’t making fun of you, i just didn't think it would be possible for you to feel like that, for someone like me. I thought i was the only one.” At Jacks perplexed look Felix elaborates, “i thought you were hot since you walked into the saloon. You just commanded the room, and i didn’t wanna look anywhere else anyway.”

Jacks brows furrow, taken aback. “I- you’re- really? You honestly…” he takes a pause to gather himself. “You feel the same?”

“Yes, it’s not normal, by any means, but I do feel the same,” Felix assures with a smile he hopes convinces Jack, because he’s uncertain that the other would believe him, even now.

Jack takes a breath, fading out for a second and allowing silence reign once again, but not the same breed as what had overtaken them earlier, instead this one speaks, telling Felix of all the uncertainty, all of the wars Jacks waged in his mind over the time they’d known each other. “Well, i uh-“ Jack says, “i guess this changes some things, but… thanks for telling me, I appreciate it, I don’t really know what to say.”

Felix huffs. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, lets just go to bed, we can figure things out tomorrow,” he murmurs, getting comfortable again amongst the thin sheets. Jack does the same, shuffling slightly closer as he scooches down to rest his head against his bundled up jacket that passes for a pillow. It isn’t the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements but Felix lifts his arm to beckon Jack closer and the other settles against him he realises that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They wake up early the next day. Felix enjoys the sight of waking up to Jack more than he’d like to admit, especially when he realises that this will be every morning from now on, that he doesn’t have to worry about overstepping the mark of where their boundaries lie. It feels amazing to sleep next to him, his body heat and the comfort he brings is like being wrapped in the finest sheets money could buy, but even what he could imagine that being like couldn’t rival this. 

Felix watches as Jacks eyelids flutter open, his eyes catching the sight of Felix for the first time that morning, and a calm smile takes over his face at the presence of the blonde. “Mornin’” he greets, his voice husky with sleep.

“Morning,” Felix responds with, stretching the muscles in his neck and shoulders, not used to having another under his arm while he sleeps. 

He hears Jack sigh. “Today’s the day, huh?” 

“Yeah, guess it is.”

They spend a while longer in the tent, before they finally decide to brave the day. Felix guesses they’ll talk about this development between them later, because Jack doesn't seem too concerned with the situation, and in turn neither is Felix. They have breakfast on the road in the form of whisky and jerky, as they reason that they don’t want to risk wasting time now that they’re so close to the camp. 

It’s dark when they can see smoke a short distance away they make sure to load their guns, not sure of the reception that will greet them when they get there. Felix's gaze flicks over to Jack when he puts his revolver in its holster at his hip, their eyes telling the plan of the events that they had discussed a few days prior. They advance to a large tree, then hop off of their horses, because they cant afford to alert the camp of their arrival and pulling into it on horseback is a sure way to do so. After they tie the horses to the tree they begin walking closer, Jacks spurs clinking as they walk. Once they get closer they hear laughter and angry voices, orders coming from men around a burning fire to a group of what Felix could only recognise as slaves, their clothes dirty and torn. Felix places a hand to his holster as one of the men threaten a young woman, hating the sight of it but knowing that these people will be taken away from this place soon. 

Some of the men leave, heading to their tents for the night, and as planned Felix moves in to where the slaves are sat, resting now that the group aren’t there to give them orders. They have fear in their eyes at the sight of him, but he raises his hands placatingly soothing them with kind words as best as he is able. He turns to watch where Jack is stood near the fire, keeping an eye on the tents should one of the group decide to come out at some point, then turns back to the group of bedraggled people in front of him. “I’m gonna get you all out of here, yeah? You need to come with me,” he says clearly, not knowing whether they could understand what he’s saying. But they seem to when they turn to each other, still not sure whether he’s genuine yet, and he doesn't have time, he realises, he just needs to get them out of here now.

He hears a scuffle from behind him, and he whips his head over in the direction of the noise. It’s Jack. One of the men is in his hold, trying to headbutt him as Jack tries to restrain him and keep him from making noise, and swiftly knocks him out with a sharp hit. It isn't enough though, the others in their tents have already been alerted, and Felix begins filtering the slaves through the trees, gunfire echoing behind him. His hands shake as he gets them all to a broken tree, its body enough to shelter them for now, and tells them all to stay there. He draws his gun once out of their sight, heading back to the camp, hoping and praying that Jack is okay. He shoots one of them that's about to turn their gun on him, single mindedly making his way over to Jack, shooting the rest of them in his way. He just thinks things are working in their favour, but one of them shoots at Jack. Time seems to stop as it lands in his shoulder. He’s been shot. Jacks been shot. 

Felix acts on instinct as he shoots the rest of the group, killing the remaining three quickly. His breath comes in shallow with the shock of the situation as he crouches down next to his companion where he's crumpled on the ground, applying pressure to the wound. “Oh fuck, uh, Jack? I- i need to get you to the town baby, you think you can stand?” He asks, the words filtering out of his mouth quickly.

Jack gives a tilt of his head in answer, obviously not sure, his face pained. Felix decides to just pick him up, slipping his hands under Jack's body and carefully hefting him up. Jack winces at first as he’s lifted, groaning as his arm shifts, the bullet digging in deeper, and the sound strengthens Felix's resolve, knowing how much Jack needs help, so he makes sure he has the brunette in a strong hold and starts making his way over to where the slaves are situated. 

They look scared but relieved at the sight of him, and concerned looks are aimed at Jack. “Come on, let's get out of here,” he beckons, going in the direction of the horses once more, with the addition of the group and an injured Jack in his arms.

Felix rides with Jack at his front, going slow so as not to hurt him even more, no matter how quickly he wants to get to the town. Their new additions ride on Jacks Draught, the horses bulky form able to support some of them who need it with the rest walking behind. 

Jack begins to fall asleep as they get closer, the horses movements and the blood loss making him woozy, but Felix keeps him awake, patting his leg when he feels Jack slump against him. It scares Felix how quickly this happened, how that gunshot caused this. Never in his wildest nightmares would he have thought something could injure Jack so badly, and he hates seeing him so vulnerable. He smiles in relief as he sees the town. 

It feels like a blur once they reach the town, Felix just knows that he tied up the horses, the slaves going their own way, finally able to without the restrictions that held them before. He gets Jack to the hospital, carrying him until someone told him to put the man in a bed. They tell him to leave the room while they remove the bullet, and while he’s unwilling to at first he realises he's stopping them from helping Jack, so he just waits in the hall, his fingers sliding along the cold metal of his gun to keep his mind active as he walks back and forth impatiently.

A few people leave the room, and they don’t tell him anything but he guesses they are done with the procedure and takes the chance to step into the room before anyone can stop him. He isn't prepared for the way Jack is laid on the bed, looking so out of place with his shoulder strapped up with gauze. Felix comes to stand next to him, taking his hand and stroking it with his thumb. “You scared me Jack, you’d better not get shot again you hear me?” He says, just needing to say something, anything to break up the air that threatens to suffocate him. He sighs, his eyes filled with tears and a lump growing in his throat. “You could’ve died, and i never even got to tell you i love you.” 

Felix's gaze flicks to Jack's face for the first time in a while, he'd been too scared to, not wanting the reality to be true, and his eyes are open, a tired smile on his face. Felix flounders slightly, knowing he heard his admission. “When were you planning to tell me this? I’m shot and you’re only saying that because you think I’m asleep, i would be pretty pissed to know i missed you telling me you love me,” he teases, his eyes drooping. “How would you expect me to say it back?”

Felix's mouth is agape. “You- you’d say it back?”

Jack huffs. “Of course I would, i thought you were hot the second i looked at that awful wanted poster.”

Felix laughs. “God, i hate those so much, they’re so unflattering, how would you find my shitty picture hot?”

Jack fakes indignation. “I can just fine thank you, who are you to say who i find hot or not?”

As Felix's laughter slows he smiles secretively. “So, you love me huh?” And when there’s an indignant blush appearing on Jacks face he knows it’s true.

Felix leaves a while later to get some food and water for the both of them from the horse's packs, Jack had been begging him for some actually good food, and he’d conceded, a bit hungry himself. He’d just been on his way back with what he needed under one arm when he heard the stamp of a horse's hooves approaching. “You’d better come with me son,” a voice orders, and ugh, just his luck that he's caught the attention of the town sheriff. He huffs a frustrated breath out through his nose as he finally turns and acknowledges the man, sat on a dark brown horse with a hand over his holster, should this situation turn bad. Felix knows he can't do anything else than put the food down and raise his hands in surrender, he just hopes he can get out quicker than the last time.

Jack has a bad feeling when he wakes up from a short sleep and Felix isn't there. The sun is slowly rising in the sky, so he knows how much time has passed since he last saw him, it's then that he decides without hesitation to go against doctors orders and find out what’s going on. He gathers his things and leaves, nobody stops him like he thought they would, and for which he's glad. The horses are still tied, and when he sees that he heaves a sigh of relief, so Felix must just be somewhere around town. He asks around for him, not knowing what else he can do. But when he finds him not in the bar it's then it hits him. He’s been caught. Jack goes straight to the sheriff's office, hoping he's able to get Felix out of this predicament.

They come out a while later. Felix had been beyond grateful that Jack had come to get him out, but he felt kind of guilty for worrying him and dragging him out of bed. The jailer had been a bit too eager when Jack had shown him a bit of cash, it was slightly worrying that he readily let Felix go so easily, but Jack was glad he did. 

“Thanks for getting me outta there,” Felix says as they walk towards the towns saloon.

“S’no problem, he was pretty easily persuaded honestly, just make sure you don't get caught again,” he warns, knocking Felix's shoulder as they walk side by side.

Felix gets a perturbed expression on his face. “You think i want to get caught? No, no i don’t, i just hope they finally got a good fuckin’ headshot this time, it shouldn’t be that difficult,” he seethes.

A laugh is startled out of Jack at the heated words. “I think your headshot is fine Fe.”

Felix didn't blush at the pet name, not at all. “Well i don’t, you may be my boyfriend but i hate that poster and i want it changed,” he insists stubbornly.

Jack pats him on the arm. “Good for you babe,” he says sarcastically, wandering ahead of him into the saloon and to the bar, missing the fond eye roll Felix gives in response. 

Felix sidles up next to him, so close their hands touch. He doesn't miss the look the bar keep gives him, and just to spite him Felix slips his hand into Jacks own. Jack shoots him a smile when the guy turns away, squeezing his hand reassuringly. They take their glasses filled with whisky and go to find a table out of the way enough that they can hold hands without being stared at anymore than usual. They sit side by side, and Felix takes Jacks hand in his own almost as soon as they are seated.

Jack takes a sip of his drink, settling back in his chair and letting out an appreciative sigh at the taste. He swills his drink in his glass to keep his hand occupied as he says, “i never did get chance to ask how it all went did i?”

Felix takes a drink of his own then places it down on the dark wood table in front of him. “Yeah, it went fine, well, i had to shoot all the guys in camp but the slaves got out alright. I kinda carried you everywhere unless we were on the horses, i don't even know how i got the strength to do that in the first place,” he huffs.

“That’ll be the adrenaline, it probably gave you some actual muscle,” Jack teases, squeezing Felix's upper arm, making Felix blush indignantly and shove his hand away, Jack laughing quietly as he relents. “So you brought them all here like we planned, yeah?”

“Some of the injured used your horse, but yeah, they went on their own way. I think i gave them some food and stuff but i was too worried about you for me to really remember anything,” he admits, nursing from his glass to hide the emotion he feels at the thought of what could have happened, even though he's got Jack in front of him he so easily could have been taken away.

Jack seems to tell how he's feeling regardless though, and strokes the back of his hand with his thumb reassuringly. “I’m cool now though, probably got my first scar, scars always make you cool.”

“You’re cool anyway Mr. Bounty Hunter,” Felix assures with a wry smile.

“I’m cool enough to have got you, so that's something, at least,” Jack jokes, then his eyes take on a curious edge. “I never saw this on your poster but what are you even wanted for?”

Felix's eyes grow distant at the question, he knows Jack didn't mean for it to affect him like this but it's just a bit of a sore subject. At the sudden mood change Jack decides to say something, “sorry, i didn't mean- you don't have to tell me, obviously, I’m just-“

Felix raises a hand, forcing a smile that he knows doesn't quite reach his eyes. “It’s fine, I’ll tell you later okay? I just… don’t wanna go into it all here.”

Jack nods, willing to let go of the subject just to see the shimmer to come back into Felix's eyes.

 

They decide to book into an inn for the night, thinking they both deserve a good night's rest. The lady that booked them the room raised a brow when they asked for a room with a queen sized bed, but neither of them could care with the thought of an actual bed on the horizon. 

The bed feels like heaven, the thin sheets soft and mattress comfortable and Felix could honestly fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, but he wants to take full advantage of the adjacent shower before then. 

As much as he'd like to Felix can’t put off The Talk that he'd promised back in the bar any longer. They’re both in bed, settling down for the night and Felix finally gets the courage to say something. “I’m ready to talk about it.”

Jack turns to him with a smile. “Okay, thank you for wanting to. So, where do you wanna start?”

Felix takes a breath, trying to calm his nerves. “From the beginning i guess. It uh- when i was younger, i lived in a pretty small town, and there was this guy, he… everyone loved him, people just wanted to be near to him, probably because he was rich but anyway, one day i heard something, it didn’t sound right so i went to check it out and i found,” Felix pauses, his heart dropping and he can still see the scene as if its still in front of him. “I- he was- this woman, she- he was hurting her, and i didn’t just wanna stand by or walk away as if i never saw it, I couldn't, so i got up behind him and knocked him to the ground, giving the girl a chance to get away, but i guess mustn't have liked that because the next thing i know he's put a bounty on my head, and he’s accusing me of the thing that i caught him doing, and who’s gonna believe me when he's saying that?”

Jack looks shocked, and sad that something like that has happened to the man beside him. “Oh my god, Felix i- that’s horrible, i had no idea.”

“Yeah, i try not to tell anyone, you’re the first person I’ve told in, like, ten years, i was just too scared to, my family didn’t believe me, they didn't care, so i left. I thought it would be better to run away from it before people get chance to drive me out themselves,” Felix says grimly, remembering the scornful gazes of the people he had called friends.

Jack grasps his hand. “Thank you for telling me, i don't feel any different about you now, if you’re worrying about that, I just wanna find out who this guy is and tear down all the wanted posters.”

Felix smiles, touched. “Don’t worry about it, i heard he died a few years back, and i've got over my wanted status, i couldn't let it get me down ya’know? The only frustration i have with it now is the stupid picture.”

Jack laughs quietly, glad that Felix is able to go back to his regular carefree self again, with an obvious weight taken off of his shoulders. “Love you,” he says, feeling so happy that Felix can trust him enough to tell him this, but also heartbroken that he needed to admit something like this at all.

Felix feels happier than he has the words to describe, glad that Jack is still so accepting of him, unlike so many others. “I love you too.” 

Felix sleeps well that night, holding Jack close and the oppressive weight off of his shoulders, looking forward to whatever tomorrow will bring.

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and come see me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> And i hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
